Night Terror
by FrankenPup
Summary: On his way home from work, Donatello runs into the citys biggest celebrity- the nightwatcher. unfortunately for him, hes not as good as they say. In fact, he not even 'human'. Chapter Warnings: Raphs bad mouth, mentions of sex, turtlecest, mentions of non-con, gore, monster, RaphDon


A single, darkly covered figure watched from the shadows as a lone figure walked down below.. He had followed this stray for some time now, just his posture, straight and tall carrying himself with confidence was interesting in this part of town. But there was no fooling a creature of the night, he could simply smell the fear rolling off those narrow shoulders in waves. Even from his perch high above the city's buildings and even from under his protective helmet the smell filled his nostrils. This being, this turtle, was afraid of what he couldn't pinpoint, but fear was something he loved to see and smell in his victims faces as their life drained from their eyes.

And this time was no different.

Standing from his perch, the figure silently jumped from building to building until the smaller turtle was back in his sights. Taking note how the others posture jerked for a mere second before his shoulders rebounded back into place. A tiny smirk curled with way to the creatures lips watching the nonchalant wide eyes, glancing over his shoulder and all around as if he could sense someone was following him. Or in this case, something.

This side of town was perfect for snatching up victims, no one was going to miss a random stray from the population. But this turtle- he did not belong. His appearance did not match the run down streets around him, a nice looking puffy coat was wrapped around the turtles shoulders to fight back the chilly air, a purple scarf tied loosely around the slender neck. Raphael salivated just thinking about, loose jeans and converse, a pair of thick, red glasses rested at the edge of this preys beak, often times a finger would push them back up into place. Last but not least, healthy vibrant olive colored skin peeking from his coat.

How delectable.

Cocking his head in amusement when the smaller turtle jerked around again, holding tight to his bag as his pace picked up. Cute, maybe this would be one of those times he would play with his food.

This little stray looked like he had friends, family even. Not like the druggies he often preyed upon in the past. The question was as to why such a shy lamb was running loose in his territory by his lonesome.

The Raph intended to find out one way or another.

With more silent stalking he made his move, and jumped down a near by fire escape to cut the scurrying turtle off before he could evade him. When he heard footsteps halt he lazily turned around to face the olive green turtle, pressing a button on his lights to shine them at the stunned turtle.

"Dun think it's a good idea ta be out and all alone." the creature hiding beneath his leather suit spoke, using his natural deceiving nature to get his preys trust, just for those precious seconds it took to pin and feast. He watched with a growing grin as the other fidgeted unsure as to how to react. This get up was to protect himself from the sun at first, but some random bag of blood was able to snap pics of him beating up a random thug minutes before he sank his teeth into that horrible tasting humans neck. These people maybe easy to feed upon, but their blood and flesh always tasted stale.

To say the least, this city saw him as a hero, and it only helped him proceed with his meals with even more ease than before. Everyone saw him as a friendly face, that is if you weren't a criminal, what poor suckers. They were giving themselves to him without even knowing what he really was.

This situation wasn't any different much to the dark dressed creatures delight. Visibly watching the other's posture drop as if the tension was snapped by a familiar face. But even so, this turtle didn't seem to completely relax.

"Oh it's just you-" this divine creature breathed to him, how delicious he looked under his lights. A homing beacon to focus on his prey, there was no doubt his was definitely his prey tonight.

"I guess that was you following me? I knew something didn't feel right." curious, the prey was laughing lightly, what a stupid mistake. Trusting a totally random stranger without ever meeting before. Most of his victims fell into that trap, and it only made his hunts less interesting and uneventful. Yes it was much easier to claim a meal, but every night- hardly any of his prey struggled anymore. He missed the chase, the blood singing in his veins to kill and feast upon the blood of the innocent, the victory of taking down your meal, there was nothing like it.

And this one could tell he was being followed? Hmm, he knew for a fact his steps had been silent.

"Ya could tell huh?" Raph snorted, as if finding his long time best friend, another technique. "Saw ya walking 'lone 'while back. this parta town didn' fitcha, thought i'd follow ya fer a bit ta be sure ya didn' get inta trouble." coaxing, calming and everything anyone ever wanted to hear from a superhero. Too bad he was far from it.

His prey pushed his thick glasses back up his beak, "Yeah I don't live around here, but I lost my bus pass and had to walk home from work." he said sheepishly, fingering his scarf in nervousness at actually coming face to face with the most talked about man in New York city.

Nightwatcher, the vigilante of the city but he was indeed helping crime rates go down. It only made Donnie feel a bit better walking home almost in this neighborhood.

Ah, how simple. And oddly fake. The leather creature could tell that story was bullshit.

His smirk quickly morphed into a grin hidden by his dark helmet, this one didn't trust him completely. Oh he loved it when they played hard to get.

"How 'bout I help ya git home? Ain't had any crime action all night, might as well help a guy like ya home yeah?" he offered, hoping to coax the other into letting him closer. With so much practice reading his preys body language, stature, and intellect by just his sight and smell alone. He was able to tell this coat wearing turtle was smart, possibly smart enough not to trust a stranger, good or not.

Olive hands twitched and teeth caught a plump lower lip, it was now that the dark dressed creature realized his prey had a tooth gap. Well, how about that.

"Uh, no thank you, i'm pretty close to home by now. You have better things to do than helping me along." a nervous smile stretched the turtles lips and couldn't help the deep chuckle escape his chest. Fake fake fake fake! How fucking fantastic! The scent of fear wafted to his helmet again, nostrils flaring for more of the intoxicating scent.

Finally a challenge, someone who distrusted his image, someone who wasn't going to bend over and kiss his feet for 'rescuing' them. FINALLY.

Keeping his Nightwatcher styled attitude, shrugged his heavily armored shoulders. "Fine wit me, dun git inta trouble." snorting as if he cared and jumped back up the fire escape, flicking off his lights as he went to fade back into the darkness where he belonged.

The dark figure's grin didn't fade and he highly doubted it was going to at this point. The moment he disappeared from sight, the Donnie's shoulders slumped again, a heavy sigh escaping him. This turtle was been afraid of him, perfect.

"Gosh..." he heard his prey breath, rubbing where his heart was as if he had a heart attack seconds ago. The brainy turtle was staring up as to where he 'disappeared' only moments ago with amazement. Composing himself before once again shuffling to the other end of the alley.

"Note to self, never say late again." he heard the mumble with his super hearing and chuckled lowly again. This one was just full of strangeness, Raph was finding he was liked it.

The creature once again stalked his prey, with much more cautiousness this time. Didn't want to freak him out anymore, at least not yet. In order to strike at the right time, he would have to wait, maybe even find out where the turtle lived and attack there. But he didn't know if he lived alone, it was too risky for more than one person to be around to see or hear the attack. What a shame, he wouldn't be able to spend too much quality time with this strange being.

They were coming up to one of his frequent visiting places, an alley shrouded in darkness, far from a light post keeping it that way. There was supposed to be some kind of building or shop or situated in this area because it went further back than a normal alley way. Perhaps it was just never built, either way it was perfect to hide in the shadows and quickly clean up his kills without someone stumbling along to discover him.

Hiding in the shadows himself, he wondered just how to lure the other inside without seeming like a creeper. And idea formed and grinned even wider beneath his dark helmet. Perhaps someone in distress would bring the other close enough to snatch.

The figure dared to shout, jumping from the rooftops to the ground with as much noise as he could to get the olive turtles attention. Hissing as if he had hurt himself on the landing, let the game begin. "Aye! F-fuck! Someone help!" hiding in the dark alley as the nerd stopped for a moment and hesitated looking around much like before.

"...Hello?...Nightwatcher?" the turtles voice just seeped with terror, echoing softly on the old walls.

"Scarf boy? Damn am I glad ta see ya. Went and jumped wrong, can ya help me git outta dis dumpster?" now he waited. and was actually happy with how convincing his sounded. Then again deception was what he was best at.

Donnie hesitated again, glancing around himself and chewing on his lovely lower lip. "Uh y-yeah hold on."

Gotcha.

How naive of this little turtle, Pretending to be hurt was the oldest trick in the book. Many in this neighborhood would have pretended not to hear and go about their business. Luckily Donnie, his next victim, didn't seem to be like that, this just keeps getting more interesting.

"Where are you? I can't see an inch in front of my nose." arms wide out in front, searching his way to were his voice came from. The poor thing was moving around blindly, it just made the creature feel more compelled to play just a bit longer before he got down to business. Silently moving to the others side, taunting, teasing, frightening. With no sight, the others senses were more alert now.

There would be no fun without hearing that pounding heart beat furiously against this little turtles plastron as he sucked him dry.

Like the wind itself, Raphael moved to press against the olive turtles shell, looming over him with a deadly intent.

"Right 'ere scarf boy." relishing the shout, the jerk of the body, everything Don produces while shoving him to the wall with unhuman like force.

Tightly keeping their bodies flush together, pressing hard to emit the fear he was looking for, what he wanted. Indeed he got it, but this one was rather noisy, that certainly wouldn't do.

"Can't have ya ruinin' dah fun befer we even start." grinning under his helmet, slapped a hand over Don's mouth from behind, muffling his shouts for help and whatever else he spewed.

"Shh, quiet princess, ain't dun nothin jus' yet." purring menacingly, delighted with the harsh shudder he received.

"Uuutt mhh guuuu! Pleus!" the cries for release went unnoticed as the creature looked at his new prey up close. Eyeing his body like a hungry lion on the savannah, up close it was even better, long limbs and slender body. Shame though, usually the thicker ones had more blood to spare, no matter.

Eyes traveling the soft expanse of skin, came to a rest at the scarf obscuring his vision of his trophy. With a low growl, the creature tore away the pointless fabric and tugged off that thick coat.

At last, his need, his inner instincts were kicking in, eyes slitting and mouth salivating at the mere thought of chomping down and sucking the life out of this beauty. Donnies struggles were nothing compared to his captors superior strength.

However, so caught up in his drooling at the long expanse of skin, a solid elbow was delivered right into the shield of his helmet, head snapping back at the unexpected blow. Unfortunately for Donatello, the creature's grip only tightened to a bruising forcing eliciting another begging cry.

"Shouldn' a dun dat."

Flipping his prey over roughly, brought himself in close, pressing his to helmet flush against the smaller forms beak threateningly as strong hands forced the other's hands to be held out of the way.

"Really shouln' a dun dat, was bein' nice too." he growled lowly again, eliciting another pathetic, desperate cry from Donatello for help. "Yell fer help again, and i'll cut ya tongue out." simple, to the point, and not a bit of teasing in his spat words. Much to his surprise, the turtle did not halt his cries, calling for someone named Red, someone named LH. Struggling, fighting, anything to get out of his vice like hold. None of his past feeds have gone this way, his threats were usually enough to get them to shut their yap and just tear at their flesh giving them false hope if they stayed quiet he would let them go. This was becoming far too fun for this to be a hunt, far too enduring for this to be a simple kill and feed.

Cocking his head to observe the olive skinned turtle closer, how his adam's apple bobbed, sweat collected on that slender neck, how lips formed enticing shapes as he begged to be let go.

"P-please get off me! Take my wallet, anything just don't hurt me." oh how adorable, his voice cracked, shaking in his very boots in nothing but fear.

How utterly delicious.

This turtle was something entirely different from his other kills and it sparked his inner demons more than he wished. Poor Donatello had no idea what he was in for, nothing at all.

"I dun want yer money." he rumbled lowly, but threatening Donnie's very life with a harsh grip curling around his throat. But like a good boy, the olive turtle clamped his mouth shut. Whether or not he realized common sense said to stay quiet or that his tightening fingers were cutting of his airway was unknown, and the figure didn't care either.

Though he did not want to bruise that luscious neck oh no, that would damage the soft skin that he intended to rip to shreds and gorge himself upon.

"T-then what do you want! Leave me alone!" his pathetic prey cried but he didn't even flinch. Merely pressing his beak closer to inhale the scent of Donatello that he still held tight against the wall. The bulky helmet prevented Don from turning his head to try and escape his closeness and the thought made the creature purr. "I want 'cher blood"

It was funny, watching the other's face drain to a paler shade, confusion twisting his face as his weak struggles stopped for just a moment. "Get away from you you freak!" a strong gloved hand once again curled around the smaller turtle's mouth to keep him silent.

"Goddamn shut up fer 5 seconds." grunting the larger body kept Don's mouth covered until he was positive the little turtle was done struggling, either too tired or accepting his fate.

"Dere ya go." Grinning once more under his helmet, tightened his grip in warning "Ya scream 'er say somethin' loud again, i'll kill ya. But if ya sit still long enough you'll walk yer lil ass away."

A weak sob was his answer, once again, you had to act like you meant little to no harm with fighting prey. The closer you can get in the easier it was to take what you wanted. Make them believe they could get out of this alive, and they will comply.

"I thought you were a good guy." Donnie whimpered, immediately turning his head to the side to avoid whatever was going to happen next. "I-I thought you were supposed to help people."

This time, Raph was the one to get loud, Laughter muffled by his helmet as he leaned in close.

"Ya couldn' be further from dah truth scarf boy." humming as he made himself comfortable, staring intently at the slim neck taunting him as that adam's apple bobbed once more.

Of course Donnie thought bitterly, how freaking stupid could he be for thinking this vigilante- that went around beating the shit out of criminals, could be good the good guy?

"But i'm not a criminal." The smaller whined again, refusing to meet the leather wearing creatures helmet as he was tightly pinned to the brick wall.

"And I ain't no superhero." finished talking, the dark figure finally, after making sure his prey wasn't going to make any sudden moves, removed his helmet. Taking the hitched breath with pride he was the one bringing the fear into those brown eyes. The now revealed creature grinned through the darkness. Bright, sharp white teeth as well as amber eyes illuminated in the nearly pitch black alley with their ghostly light.

A turtle, another turtle he should say. Even in the inky darkness the shape of this being head was unmistakable, considering Donatello himself was a turtle.

Something washed over the olive skinned turtles body when his own auburn brown met the ferocious blazing amber. Boring into his very being with unmistakable hunger, one that could only compare to a predator cornering its helpless prey before it was torn to pieces and devoured.

Unable to tear his gaze away, found himself helplessly lost in the glowing eyes of this turtle. This- this thing holding him hostage and planning who knows what. Donnie had one chance to call for help, one last time. Uncaring for whatever consequence it would get him when a gloved hand once more silenced him.

"I dun think so scarf boy."

Tears pricked the olive turtles eyes, finally realizing he was trapped. He couldn't shove this turtle away, he couldn't call for help. It was like a ton of bricks hitting him right in the heart, the realization he was helpless to someone bigger and stronger than he was.

He should have just stayed home in bed after all.

"Pwrase…." Don found himself pleading around the glove, unsure exactly for what. To be let go, to forget this whole thing ever happened, anything to just turn away from this night and go back to before it all began.

It wasn't long before his capture dove back down to his exposed neck, dragging a rough tongue along the flesh drawing another frightened whimper from the olive turtle. "Gut 'way frum meh!" trying once more to shove the larger turtle away to no avail, he didn't even budge. Those shark like teeth near the helpless flesh of his neck made his heart race viciously in his chest.

"Calm yer shell, it ain't gonna take long." the thing hissed pleasantly in his ear. Forcing Donnie to sit there and reflect on his life and just how little he has accomplished as a 22 year old. He never got married, adpot kids, he would never finish college, or see his friends again. It all flashed before his eyes, welling in his throat the longer he thought, the longer he was forced to wait if he was going to die.

At the hands of some freak.

"Wanna know mah name?" teasing and taunting, this guy was playing with him.

Lips pressed to his neck and gave a hard suck, drawing a surprised gasp out of Donatello who snapped his neck to the side, angry finally boiling over his seams to burn anything around him. Successfully tearing the single hand away from his mouth even as the other glove held his hands in place.

"Just do it already! I don't give a shit what you are, much less who you are! But don't stand there and take your time, making me wait to die- or worse! Either do it, or get the hell off of me!" narrowing his eyes over his glasses, all his fear melting into rage. It wasn't fair, he didn't want to die. And by some supernatural being? No!

It was only a moment of weakness, fed up with this endless, mind wrenching waiting for his fate. Being taunted at like some kind of rotting piece of meat just waiting until vultures came to tear it to shreds. Only when the leather clad turtle pulled away, and stared down at him with hardened eyes did Donnie realize just exactly he spat into this guys face.

"Noisy lil shit aint ya. What part a' shut the hell up ya not gettin'?" getting rather pissed he simply couldn't play with his food a bit longer.

"I-i'm sorry please just let-" a gloved hand once more enclosed around his mouth. A darker, emerald green beak pressed in close to his own.

"I'm sorry! Please mister monster let me go!" the creature mocked the olive turtles voice. "Well guess what? No one gives a fuck about ya bein' sorry."

"I tried bein' nice, and obviously ya ain't shuttin' that mouth a' yer that sure as hell could be but ta bettah use."

Donnie's eyes widened, and prayed within his mind when the turtle smirked darkly, motioning his eyes down the olive turtle's body. " 'n fact, I can think'a lotta different ways ta be puttin ya ta bettah use."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Donnie breathed hard out of his nose when the larger turtle once more leaned into his personal space. Invading his neck once more, only this time threatening his throat with those razor sharp teeth. "Too bad I ain't got the time sweet cheeks, odah wise i'd have ya screamin' fer more than mah bite."

Unable to retort with anything more than a disgusted gurgle, Donnie started at the wall behind the shell of this thing. Letting it engrave into his memory, before anything else could happen. "Don't scream." while gloved fingers gripped his face tightly.

With those few words as a warning, Sharp teeth sank into the side of his neck like a hot knife through butter. Not just biting, that would have been a relief. No- those teeth, now stained with his blood tugged at the chunk of flesh. Until it came free, dangling within Raph's stained mouth. His skin- his flesh.

To say the very least, the brainy turtle didn't just sit there like a doll. He screamed, cried, and sobbed. All muffled to nearly nothing thanks to those hands forcefully keeping his mouth shut and quiet. Pain shot right from his throat and coursed through his body like lava in his veins. What adrenaline he had first meeting this freak wore off after the minutes he spent waiting for death. Now was his time to wait, it was all over now.

"Mmm~." the thing purred into his neck like a cat that got it's cream, lapping at the now oozing blood from the wound. Savoring the overwhelmingly sweet taste of this turtles blood, everything else he ever tasted came from crack addicts and just rotting trash that called themselves human. What he sacrificed for food, taste for clean kills. It was a shame too, this one taste delicious. Raph couldn't remember the last time he had anyone this appetizing, the thick flowing liquid coated his tongue and tingled his insides once he swallowed.

The leather clad turtle lapped at the wound, rather enjoying that soft voice screaming into his hand as his body shook and convulsed. His tongue now turned red continued to lick up what oozed out until it slowed, and his belly was now full. Some how igniting his insides like an inferno, only in a pleasured way.

"Mmn, sexy and tasty." purring contently, Raph made eye contact with his recent victim. Watching as his eyes fluttered, literally watching the life wither away from this turtle.

The thought of Donnie dying though, it sent a frown to the creatures face. He would never get to taste this amazing delicacy again, and for some reason that didn't sit well with him. Someone who had slaughtered people without a second thought.

Weird.

Making his decision when Donnie finally stopped screaming, instead he was going limp slowly as his hands were released. One coming to press into his bleeding wound in a fruitless effort to stop the blood.

The Nightwatcher took hold of Donatellos shoulders, bring his face back to the wounded neck after he batted the hand away. He salivated again at the sight and smell, inhaling once more to fill his nostrils. Listening to the helpless gurgles as the olive turtle choked on his own blood, it was now or never. All of a sudden Raphael's eyes flashed with their fiery golden color, hovering his tongue over his own razor like teeth until he tasted his own blood, metallic, lifeless, bland.

He leaned in again with a churr to lap once more at the wound, only this time melding their blood together to intertwine DNA.

It was then he pulled away completely, allowing his prey to slide down the wall. Hes lost a lot of blood, it was pathetic how losing blood could destroy humans, or in this case a mutant. It was their lifeline, what kept them breathing. Now that Raph thought about it, that might be why he thrived on it.

Cocking a bloody smirk down at the gasping turtle, squatted down to stare at him. observing how his fingers twitched from the movement. "It'll hurt fer a lil longer sweet cheeks. Then it will really hurt." snorting when he got no response but heavy gurgles as the smaller turtle clung to his last few seconds of life.

"Nightwatcher is just a gay name you humans gave me, the name's Raph scarf boy, i'll be seein ya 'round real soon."

And like that, Raphael was gone, Leaving the now dead turtle behind. The wind picked up drawing in dark clouds even as the sun began to rise and awaken the big city. Thunder cracked through the sky like a drum deafening all those unfortunate to hear its power shake the earth itself.

Now, the lone figure of what used to be Donatello lay strewn near a dumpster. The skies rain washing away the blood collecting in a pool around his head.

Another crack of thunder lit up the sky.

Auburn eyes snapped open with a violent gasp for air.


End file.
